a second chance in the world of the witches
by wahyu gapulo's
Summary: Naruto dan Kurama yang tewas akibat menyegel kaguya kembali. Hingga SHINIGAMI pun memberi kesempatan hidup dan misi mendamai kan dunia para penyihir. GodLike!NARU,Strong!NARU,Doujutsu!NARU,Mainstrem.Typo,GAJE,ancur non canon (mungkin)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:new

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Rating:M *(untuk kata kotor)*

Warning :Sharigan!Naru Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru. Gaje, Mainstream, Typo, OOC (maybe),

OC

Athour:Kamishiro Wahyu Ken

Pair : Naruto x erza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat, yang sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, alias gelap terlihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur atau mati(?). perlahan pemuda itu mulai bangun dan duduk.

"Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?", ucap pemuda itu, Sambil matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan tatapan bingung, Namun tiba-tiba tepat didepan pemuda itu, muncul cahaya yang seketika menerangi tempat itu . secara refleks pemuda itu menutup matanya karena tidak tahan dengan cahaya aneh tersebut.

Sebuah sosok besar transparan, berambut abu-abu yang melayang atau dikenal sebagai sosok " SHINIGAMI" , yang lantas membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget sekaligus sedikit takut. Perlahan sosok itu mulai melayang mendekati Naruto. Melihat sosok itu mendekat,secara perlahan pemuda itu beringsut dari tempat dia duduk, sadar kalau si pemuda ketakutan membuat sosok itu berhenti melayang dan berujar, " bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak perlu takut! ". mendengar ucapan itu perlahan Naruto mulai berdiri.

"dimana aku? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?"kata naruto.

"kau sekarang berada di dunia ku,dunia kematian! Dan tampaknya kau sudah tahu siapa aku bukan?"ucap SHINIGAMI.

"ya,anda adalah SHINIGAMI ! dan berarti aku telah mati bukan? Dan kau mendatangi ku, untuk membawa ku keneraka bukan?" jawab naruto.

"ya,kau memang telah mati,dan aku mendatangi mu bukan untuk itu tetapi aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadamu!" tawar SHINIGAMI

"penawaran apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, selama kau hidup kau telah melakukan banyak kebaikan, maka dari itu aku memberi sebuah kesempatan kepadamu untuk hidup kembali dan , namun kau akan kuberi sebuah tugas untuk menciptakan kedamaian di kehidupan mu nanti!" ucap SHINIGAMI.

"hidup kembali? Tentu aku menerimanya, tetapi seperti apa dunia baru itu?" tanya naruto

"Dunia yang berisi para penyihir. Mereka memiliki kemampuan bervariasi. Setiap pengguna sihir memiliki sebutan berbeda-beda, tergantung jenis sihir mereka. Contohnya, God Slayer, Wind Slayer,Dragon Slayer dan lainnya

,apa kau mengerti naruto"jelas SHINIGAMI

naruto yang mendegarkan penjelasan SHINIGAMI pun memulai berpikir.

"Ya tpi penjelasan anda kurang jelas"ucap naruto dengan watados.

TWHIT

SHINIGAMI yang mendegar kan itu pun muncul prempat urat dikepalanya "*dasar bocah idiot kalo ini tidak bukan permita'an KAMI SAMA sudah kucicang kau*"batin SHINIGAMI.

SHINIGAMI mendekat kearah naruto,lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan menegang kepala naruto untuk memberikan sebuah ingatan.

"Apa ini aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan mengalir ditubuh ku dan mengingat sesuatu"ucap naruto dengan terkejut.

"Aku memeberimu ingat tentang dunia yang akan kau huni dan aku juga menambahkan kekutanmu sekarang, kau mempuyai semua elemen yang ada di dunia shinobi kecuali kekkai genkai dan kau tidak perlu menggunakan heandseal(ma'af bila salah)kau hanya,perlu menyebutkan nama jutsumu dengan mengalirkan chakra mu ke tangan atau mulutmu sesuai jenis jutsunya(NA:disini naru tetep mempunyai aliran chakra),satu lagi tutup matamu"naruto pun menganguk lalu menutup pun menyentuh ke dua mata naruto

"Sekarang buka matamu" sambung SHINIGAMI.

naruto pun membuka matanya tapi dengan mata yang berbeda,mata yang tadinya ber iris shapire kini menjadi merah darah dengan tiga magatama yang mengintari pada sisinya .

"WOow kenapa aku bisa merasakan kekuatan di ke dua mata ku"ucap naruto dengan terkejut+kagum

"Sekarang kau memiliki sharingan degan kekuatan EMS kau juga bisa mengunakan susano'o"jelas SHINIGAMI naruto pun hanya ber' oh'ria

"Lalu bagamana cara menonaktifkan ini"tanya naruto.

"Kau hanya mengalirkan chakra mu ke matamu" ucap SHINIGAMI

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakra nya ke kedua matanya,lalu matanya berubah seperti semula.

"Sebelum itu aku punyaa sebuah katana untukmu"ucap SHINIGAMI.

Lalu SHINIGAMI meyetikan jari dan muncul sebuah katana di didepan naruto

"ambillah itu kusanagi no tsurugi milik temanmu"jelas SHINIGAMI

naruto pun negambil kusanagi itu.

"Terima kasih SHINIGAMI sama atas pemberian anda" ucap terima kasih naruto sambil membungkukan badan.

SHINIGAMI pun hanya menganguk dan meciptakan sebuah portal.

"Masuklah aku akan mengirimu ke sana"ucap SHINIGAMI.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam portal yang naruto pun juga ikut menghilang.

MAGNOLIA

Di sebuah hutan sebelah kota magnolia terlihat seorang kakek bertubuh kecil sedang bertampa diatas Batu dengan kakek itu adalah Makarov salah satu dari sepuluh penyihir juga seorang master atau pemimpin dari guild atau organisasi peyihir yang bernama Fairy tail .

KRATAK TAK TAK WUSH

tiba tiba agak jauh didepan ya muncul robekan dimensi.

Lalu robekan itu menjatuh kan seorang pirang jabrik dengan jambang di kedua sisinya (NA:seperti milik minato),berkulit tan dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya,mengenakan jubah putih beraksen jilatan api biru berlambang klan uzumaki dilengan kirinya,dengan kaos oblog hitam berlengan panjang,serta celana panjang memegang sebuah katana panjang(NA:pakaian naruto sudah diubah oleh SHINIGAMI).Lalu pemuda tersebut menghantam permukaan hingga terjadi ledakan.

BUUUMMMS

# BACK TO MAKAROV

BUUUMMNs

Ledakan tersebut meyebabkan makarov yang sedang betapa pun terkejut,dengan ledakan tersebut.

"ledakan apa itu lebih baik aku lihat"gumam makarov sambil berlari.

# Skip

Tap

Ketika Makarov yang sudah sampai disana lokasi ledakan pun, melebarkan matanya melihat seorang pirang jabrik dengan jambang di kedua sisi (NA:seperti milik minato),berkulit tan dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya,mengenakan jubah putih beraksen jilatan api biru berlambang klan uzumaki dilengan kirinya,dengan kaos oblog hitam berlengan panjang,serta celana panjang memegang sebuah katana panjang terbaring pingsan disebuah kawah kecil.

"Aapa yang terjadi pada bocah itu"ucap makarov sambil melihat pemuda tersebut.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang pemuda berambut pink dengan sekor kucing kecil biru yang terbang.

" hosh hosh Ji-chan tadi kami mendengar suara ledakan waktu kami mencari ji-chan untuk makan"ucap pemuda beramubut pink A.K.A Natsu sambil terengah engah

"Entalah aku juga tidak tau Natsu sebaiknya kita bawa pulang nanti kita tanya padanya happy tolong kau yang bawa katana itu dan kau natsu gendong pemuda tersebut bawa pada mira agar bisa dirawat"jelas makarov.

"Aye"ucap kucing A.K.A happy.

SKIP satu hari kemudian

Di kota Magnolia yang damai, ada sebuah bangunan besar terjadi keributan .Ya bangunan tersebut adalah guild Fairy tail,dan kerbutan itu berasal dari anggota Fairy tail yang bertengkar karna hal yang sepele.

Bhuag!

brhugh!

Klotak ?

Ting ting!

Meeeowng![:|]

Kembali kecrita.

Di sebuah kamar perawatan,Guild Fairy tail terdapat kakek kecil atau kita sebut Makarov tidak sediri,dia bersama cucunya dan teman-teman,ya mereka adalah anggota Fairy lain Laxus cucu dari Makarov,natsu,happy,erza,gray juvia,lucy dan lagi melihat seorang pemuda yaitu naruto uzumaki yang sedang dirawat.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan ya *jiji*"ucap pemuda kekar berambut pirang model tentara Laxus pada kakeknya A.K.A yang sedang Makarov melihat Naruto.

"Seharusnya dia sudah siuman tap-" tiba tiba ucap Makarov saat melihat Naruto terbangun.

"Enggh~ Ini dimana aku?" lirih Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun nak,kau berada diFairy tail" kata Makarov sa'at melihat naruto bangun.

Naruto yang mendengar ucap seorang pun,lansung menoleh kearah suara ia melihat seorang kakek kecil dan beberapa orang Naruto tersenyum karna,ia sudah tau kalo Fairy tail adalah guild yang menurut ingatan yang SHINIGAMI padanya,kalo guild Fairy tail terkenal baik.

"Arigatou *jiji* karna sudah menolong ku" ucap terima kasih Naruto pada Makarov.

"Hnm,perkenalkan namaku Makarov aku adalah master dari guil Fairy kenapa kau pada waktu itu kau tergeletak pingsan di kawah bekas ledakan itu emm..?" tanya Makarov

"Naruto,uzumaki Naruto baiklah kalo begitu tolong tatap mata ku minna" ucap naruto dengan mengaktifkan saringan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# TSUKUYOMI.

TBC

# Ah akhirnya selesai juga

# Gomen klo suku kata kurang berkenang karna ini saya masih dan ma'af klo banyak kata"YA" nya karna itu kebiasaan saya klo bicara.

Mohon review nya

Ja ne ketemu dicapter depan


	2. pemberitahuan

PEMBERITAHUAN

Untuk para pembaca disini saya atas nama akan membahas beberapa soal tentang kekuatan naruto,alur cerita dan musuh naruto

1\. Kekuatan.

. Disini saya akan membuat naruto memiliki 5 elemen dasar cakra. seperti pada chapter petama,dan saya akan menambahkan dua kekuatan lagi yaitu di chapter depan saya memunculkan kurama untuk menjadi patner naruto(menurut saya klo naruto tdak berpatner ama kurama seperti wedang kopi tanpa gula phait.#abaikan). Disitu kurama bercerita klo mendapat tugas dan kesempatan kedua,lalu kurama akan membagikan kekuatan fox slayer api dan air pemberian dari SHINIGAMI pada naruto dengan menonaktifkan. Kelima elemennya (kecuali sharingan) tpi naruto masih bisa mengunakan kemampuan itu dengan cara masuknya kurama.

Saya mendapat ide ini ketika membaca fic berjudul "FOX SLAYER"

2\. Musuh.

soal musuh utama saya akan membuatkan charater oc yang setara dengan END entah itu (tolong sarannya musuhnya ya.). Dan untuk musuh dalam misi nanti saya akanJUTSU kan

Mungkin kagak urut/seperti vanon tpi saya akan usahakan.

Dan saya mukin tetep bikin chapter arc turnamen.(tolong dibantuya.). Dan tdak keburu buru tamat

Udah sekian kalo ada tata cara penulisan kurang benar mohon ma'av ya. Dan bagi yang kurang paham hubungi langsung saya ke akun fanfic jika punya akun

BIO DATA

NAMA:UZUMAKI NARUTO

UMUR:19 TAHUN(ma'av klo saya ubah agar setara dengan erza)

KEMAPUAN SIHIR: FOX SLAYER API DAN AIR

NINJUTSU:KATON,FUUTON,TSUITON, DOTON,RAITON AND TAILED BIJUU jika bergabung dengan , ALL KAGEBUNSIN(KUNAI KAGE SURIKEN KAGE,HENGE NO JUTSU, SENJUTSU +RASENSURIKEN

DOUJUTSU:SHARINGAN.

FUINJUTSU:FUIN PENYIPANAN

TELEPORT;HIRAISIN

SENJATA :KUSANAGI ,SURIKEN,KUNAIDAN KUNAI JIKUKKAN HIRAISIN mukin nanti nambah.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Become A Member Fairy Tail and the return kurama.

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima

Rating:M *(untuk kata kotor)*

Warning :Sharigan!Naru Godlike!Naru, Strong!Naru. Gaje, Mainstream, Typo, OOC (maybe),

OC

Athour:Kamishiro Wahyu Ken

Pair : Naruto x erza

Summary:naruto yang tewas akibat menyegel kaguya kembali SHINIGAMI pun memberi kesempatan hidup dan misi mendamaikan dunia para penyihir. GodLike!NARU,Strong!NARU,Doujutsu!NARU,Overpower!NARU, ,GAJE,ancur

# Gomenne klo saya tdak jdi memasukkan FOX SLAYER. Dan ini alasan saya klo naruto miliki sharingan. Agar naruto bisa terbang klo paje tailed beats bijju dengan baju jirah susano'o. Soal pair saya tetep single pair naruto x erza karna masa lalu erza dan naruto itu sama" mederita. Klo lebih dari satu nanti ceritanya bisa ancur klo tidak pandai pandai karna otak athornya pasasan mohon di maklumin.[:'( ]

# Soal alur mungkin saya akan codongin ke advanture dan sedikit romance. Dan gomene klo tdak ngikut plot tpi saya usaha kan

# PERHATIAN

# KLO TDAK SUKA AMA CRITA MOHON KEMBALI.

# DAN BAGI PARA READER KLO ADA FIC YANG JELEK JANGAN DI EJEK DAN DIKETAWIN KARNA ANDA TDAK MENGHORMATI PARA ATHOR YANG SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH BIKIN FIC TESEBUT. BETUL GAK SENPAI.

Become A Member Fairy Tail.

and the return kurama

# TSUKUYOMI

DEG.

Semua pun tersrentak, ketika melihat ingatan Naruto dari pasca invasi kyubi,ujian chunin,pertarungan Sasuke,kematian Jiraya,penyerangan Pain hingga perang dunia shinobi ke4 dan kematianya sekaligus mendapat misi dari SHINIGAMI. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun menundukan kepala nya hingga Juvia,Lucy dan Mirajane pun berkaca kaca karna melihat kisah hidup naruto. Erza yang merasa dirinya yang memiliki masa lalu yang suram pun, tak sangup menahan tangisnya hingga meluk Naruto dan terisak di dekapan Naruto. Yang lain pun hanya memaklumi apa yang dilakukan oleh Erza karna mereka sudah tau kisah hidup Erza."begitu ya wanita ini memiliki masa lalu yang suram sepertiku Erza Scarlet kau adalah wanita yang tegar". Batin Naruto yang sempat melihat ingatan Erza pada Tsukuyomi.

"Aku tidak menyangka hidup mu begitu teman mu menghianatimu dan hampir membunuh mu kau masih tegar nak.". kata Makarov ketika melihat kisah hidup Naruto.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kalian bisa lagi kau adalah salah dari sembilan orang berkuatan khusus". Lanjut Makarov sambil diangguk'i semuanya.

"Ya jiji benar tapi,menurutku kekuat bukanlah segalanya tpi melainkan ikatan pertemanlah yang membuat kita kita diberi kekuatan untuk melidungi orang yang berharga bagi -". Naruto pun menghentikan kata katanya lalu,ia pun mendongkak kan kepalanya keluar jendela dan tersenyum.

"Karna adanya merekalah yang kita bisa menjadi akupun takkan pernah melupakan mereka takkan sensei ku pernah berpesan pada kami,pada team 7 yaitu "Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah namun,orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih buruk dari sampah,akan tetapi orang yang membuang kepercayaan teman lebih rendah dari itu semua" ". Lanjut Naruto sambil mengingat teman temannya (NA:kata kata kakashi pda PDS4).

Semua pun tertegun pada ucap Naruto tersebut."benar juga ya/hebat/benar benar pemikiran dewasa". Itulah kira kira pada benak pikiran mereka sa'at ini.

"Ano jiji bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian,maksudku bolehkah aku masuk dalam guild ini?". Tanya Naruto dengan serius pada Makarov.

"Tentu saya Naruto kau boleh berhabung dengan kami ya kan mina?". Bukan Makarov yang mejawab melainkan Natsu.

"Aye /ya/hn/tentu". Respon yang lain.

"Arigato,minna Natsu"

Ucap Naruto dengan seyum tulus

"Eh dari mana kau tau nama ku". Tanya Natsu terkejut karna Naruto mengetaui namanya.

"Hiiii,tadi aku juga sempat melihat ingatan kalian pasca kalian terkena TSUKUYOMI". Jawab Naruto dengan senyum 5 jari,dan yang lain pun ber'oh'ria.

"Eto, Happy kau taruh dimana pedangku kemaren". Tanya Naruto sambil menidurkan Erza yang telah tidur dipelukan Naruto(ciee). Karna Naruto mengetahui kalo Happy yang membawa pedangnya.

"Ini Naruto pedang mu ringan Naruto". Ucap Happy sambil meberikan pedang itu pada Naruto.

"Arigato Happy sudah menjaga pedang ini" balas Naruto.

"Dan tolong rahasia kan ini dari siapaun kecuali pada orang yang ada diruangan ini tentang asa usul ku". Kata Naruto

"Aye /ya/hn/tentu". Respon yang lain.

Skip (seminggu)

Seminggu sudah Naruto menjadi anggota fairy banyak hal yang tejadi selama ini salahnya adalah kembalinya sang Kurama sekarang sudah kembali meski dengan ukuran pada rubah pada umunya tapi ia juga bisa menjadi besar seperti dulu bersama kemapuanya tambahan yang diberikan oleh SHINIGAMI padanya yaitu kato dan suiton.(NA:wujud kurama sepeti pada episode arc Killer bee rapuden).

(Flast back on)

Disebuah kamar asrama para anggota Fairy seekor rubah oranye dengan garis hitam ditepi mulut dan mata(seperti canon)dan memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai. Dan Sa'at ini ia tengah menjilat dan menyakar wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Gaki bangun baka,hoe baka Grr dasar kalo tidur seperti orang mati aja susah di bangunkan". Rubah tersebut pun kesal karna pemuda yang ia bangunkan tersebut tak kunjung bangun."ahha aku punya ide pasti dia bangun,karna gaki ini dia akan jadi orang pertama yang akan merasakan kekuatan baruku khukhukhu". Batin jahat rubah tesebut.

SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU

Lalu rubah tersebut menyemburkan naga air besekala sedang pada pemuda tersebut.

BYUURR.

"UAAAA BANJIR BANJIR". Teriak pemuda tersebut setekah tersiram oleh rubah di sampingnya.

"Hahahaha akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto hahaha". Tawa rubah ketika melihat pemuda atau naruto yang terbangun karnanya.

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara tawa itu pun menoleh kesamping dan

"Huuaaaa"

Bruuk

Terjatuh dari kasur dengan tidak sekali lagi rubah tersebut tertawa terpingkal-pingal melihat Naruto yang menurutnya konyol.

"Ittai apa yang kau la- kurama apa kau itu". Naruto yang ingin memarahi siapa yang menganggu tidurnya pun tidak jadi ketika melihat siapa pelaku tersebut.

"Yo Naruto dan ma'af soal semburan tadi". Ucap Kurama dengan watados.

"JADI!,KENAPA KAU JUGA ADA DI DIMENSI INI KURAMA BUKANYA KAU TEWAS PADA WAKTU ITU?". Tanya Naruto dengan teriak+panik.

"JADI KAUU INGIN AKU MATI HA!". Teriak Kurama yang mengira Naruto memyupahi dirinya ingin cepat mati.

"Hah sudah lah ayo ceritakan kenapa kau bisa disini". Ujar Naruto sambil naik ke tempat tidur.

Lalu Kurama mejelaskan kedatangnya kemari dan kekuat nya yang diberikan SHINIGAMI pun menjelaskan dengan detailnya mulai bertemunya SHINIGAMI hingga sampai akhir.

"Souka jadi itu tujuanmu kesini mendapatkan tugas dan kesempatan hidup kembali(NA:kurama juga ikut mati juga karna kurama waktu itu ada didalam tubuh naruto) lalu kenapa kau menjadi kecil". Tanya Naruto pada kurama karna ia mengecil.

"Ia melakukan ini padaku mungkin agar aku bisa beba, tapi tenang saja aku masih bisa menjadi seperti sebelumnya jika aku mau". Jawab Kurama

"Oh, lalu soal kekuatan mu itu aku masih kurangku mengerti atas pejelasan mu tadi kurama". Tanya naruto lagi karna pejelasan kurama menurutnya kurang yang mendegar pertanyaan Naruto pun muncul kringat sebesar jagung dikepalanya. "Sudah kuduga kalo Naruto akan seperti ini hah~"batin Kurama karna mengetaui kalo patnernya takkan mengeti apa yang ia jelaskan.

"Hah kau itu begini,SHINIGAMI bilang kalo suatu hari kau akan bertemu musuh yang setara dengan END karna itulah ia memberiku kekuatan tambahan yaitu suiton dan katon begitu pula kau"jawab Kurama jawab kurama.

"Nani aku juga" sahut naruto.

"Ya. Kekuatan tambahanmu adalah kekuatan lama mu yaitu tailed beats bijuu". Ucap kurama.

"tailed beast bijuu emang bisa bukanya kau sekarang tidak ada didalam tubuh ku". Cerotos naruto dengan bertubi tubi.

"Tentu saja baka dengan aku masuk lagi ke tubuhmu". Sembur kurama.

"Tapi jika kau masuk dalam tubuhku,maka kau tak bisa keluar lagi dari tubuhku". protes Naruto

"Itu dulu sekarang tidak,sekarang aku bisa dengan leluasa". Jawab kurama dengan santai

"Oh daijubo ayo kita lakukan". Ujar naruto

"Lakukan apa". Ucap kurama sambil mengambil posisi tidur.

"Tentu saja melakukan tailed beats bijuu bola bulu. Dan HOE APA YANG KAU AKAN LAKUKAN JANGAN BILANG KAU AKAN TIDUR!". Teriak naruto yang mengerahui kalo kurama akan tidur.

"Zzzzz" dengkur kurama.

"HOE BOLA BULU KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK BOLA BULU HEO JANGAN TIDUR!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto pun berteriak teriak engak jelas hinga akhirnya kurama mengurung Naruto di penjara air hingga pagi.

Flash back off.

Di sebuah bar Fair tail terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk disebuah meja dengan kurama yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Haah" hela nafas yang skian kalinya Untuk Naruto.

"Anata wa daijōbudesu Naruto". Ucap kurama yang melirik Naruto seperti tak ingin hidup.

"Hah baik baik apanya tak ada misi sama selaki". Umpat Naruto.

"Jadi kau ada disini naruto" sebuah suara feminin nan tegas memanggil Naruto. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Disana terdapat seorang wanita berambut crismon mengenakan baju jirah berwara silver dengan lambang Fairy tail di bagaian dada kirinya dan rok selutut berwarna biru sambil membawa sebilah pedang bermata dua.

"Nan shidaidesu Erza-chan". Jawab Naruto pada wanita yang bernama Erza itu.

"Master memberi kita berdua misi ini". Kata Erza sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun membacanya

*misi level:A*

Ket: memberantas para bandit dan seorang boronan yang ada di sebuah kota dan menyelamatkan para sandra.

Harga:5.000.000 jewel

"Hah kenapa misi ini mudah sekali,tebayo". kata Naruto yang melihat misi yang akan ia jalani.

"Sudahlah Naruto dari pada kau tidak menjalankan misi sama sekali. Baiklah aku akan tidur didalam tubuhmu". Jawab Kurama sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah kedepan secara vertikal.

Boft

"Ha baiklah,jadi kita akan berakat kapan Erza-chan?". Tanya Naruto pada Erza yang bediri di sampingnya.

"2 jam lagi di stasion". Ucap Erza sambil melangkah pergi."entah mengapa jika aku berada didekat dia merasa hangat dan nyaman" batin Erza yang sambil melihat Naruto dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Akhirnya chap dua selesai

Gomen klo jelek

Soal tanya jawab mungkin kalian sudah medapatkanya. Dan ma'av klo tdak sesuai dengan plot tpi tenang nanti saya usahain agar sedikit menggikuti plotnya.

Mohon review

Gomen klo pedek masih pemanasan

Next chapter "Naruto dan Erza" mungkin.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomene klo saya tdak bisa meneruskan fic ini(kenapa?). Karna :

saya tidak hafal dengan alur dan Saya tidak tau dengan nama tokoh cerita anime FT. Karna itu saya memutuskan untuk memberhentikan fuc ini tpi tenang sudah siapin ganti nya baca dibawah ini!.

Summary: Setelah pertempuran melawan E.N.D semua makluk hidup di Earthland tewas hanya tinggal team Natsu dan ayahnya yaitu Igeneel. Hingga akhirnya Ingeneel pun menggorbankan nyawanya untuk menggirim putra dan teman-teman ke dunia lain dan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Jiraya hingga menjadi shinobi konoha.

Fic ini ber alur naruto shipuden

Karna saya sudah hafal anime naruto jadi,saya memutuskan mrmbuat fic Naruto cover FT dengan alur shpuden.

Nanti saya juga akan tambahkan dengan mengabungkan Naruto the movie dalam fic saya.

Munkin fic saya adalah fic crossover Naruto langkah/jarang dengan alur shipuden.

Gomene

klo saya tdak bisa meneruskan fic ini(kenapa?). Karna saya tidak hafal dengan alur dan Saya tidak tau dengan nama tokoh cerita anime FT selain tokog utama. Karna itu saya memutuskan untuk memberhentikan fuc ini tpi tenang sudah saya siapin gantinya dan ini rangkumanya dibawah!.

Summary: Setelah pertempuran melawan E.N.D semua makluk hidup di Earthland tewas hanya tinggal team Natsu dan ayahnya yaitu Igneel. Hingga akhirnya Igneel pun menggorbankan nyawanya untuk menggirim putra dan teman-temannya ke dunia lain. Lalu mereka ditemukan oleh Naruto sa'at ingin melakukan latihan selama 4 tahun bersama sang jiraya. Dan dilatih oleh jiraya hingga menjadi shinobi konoha bersama Naruto.

Fic ini ber alur naruto shipuden

Karna saya sudah hafal anime naruto jadi,saya memutuskan membuat fic Naruto cover FT dengan alur shipuden.

Nanti saya juga akan tambahkan dengan mengabungkan Naruto the movie dalam fic saya. Tokoh utama fic saya adalah tim squad fairy konoha dan sasuke.

Dalam fic saya team 7 dibubarkan oleh tsunade dan ia juga membuat team baru yang bernama squad fairy konoha yang beranggotakan:

Ketua:Hatake kakashi

Wakil:Yamato dan (yugao jika setuju)

Anggota:Naruto,Natsu, Gray,sai,Lucy,sakura,Erza dan Happy.

Apa kalian setuju dengan dibawah ini ?

Team taka

Ketua: uchiha sasuke

Anggota: karin,suigetsu,jugo guren

Tujuan: membunuh itachi dan tobi(obito)

hubungan sasusaku itu mirip dengan erza dan jellal.

Di sini target team taka adalah obito karna ia dalang dari pembantaian klan uciha bukan lebih lanjut nanti

Klo setuju klo tdak gakpapa

Status naruhina sudah pacaran sejak ujian chunin tahap 2 dan disetujui oleh hiasi dan nanti erza diam-diam suka pada Naruto dan didukung begitu dengan sebaliknya dan hinata mau berbagi dengan erza

Munkin fic saya adalah fic crossover Naruto langkah/jarang dengan alur shipuden.(hahaha ngaco)

Ja ne


End file.
